The Proposal
by southpark33
Summary: The title pretty much says it all. Just my vision on how it might have gone for the young constable.


**Okay, this is kind of stupid, but who cares? Just to be clear, I own nothin' from Sleepy Hollow.**

Ichabod had grown tired very quickly. It was the day after he and Katrina and Young Masbeth had defeated the Headless Horseman, and all day long he had been going around to every person in Sleepy Hollow to tell them the good news and they would not leave any of the three of them alone, always pulling them aside to commend them for their bravery or to ask them about the showdown. Then they insisted that they throw a celebration in the Van Tassle mansion for them and for the whole village to celebrate the fact that the evil that had terrified them and kept them awake at night was gone. The party was huge and every person in Sleepy Hollow was there, yet Ichabod only had eyes for one. He looked at Katrina as she slowly sipped a cup of mulled wine and talked with her friends. He felt himself swoon. She was so lovely, the only woman he was ever able to find love in. But what about her? Was she as fond of him as he was of her?

"Well, there's only one way to find out, Crane." He told himself. He took a deep breath, straitened his coat, and started to walk over to Katrina, his heart practically leaping from his chest.

"Katrina!" Ichabod practically had to yell to be heard over the many shouts and toasts over the celebration. His heart was already racing and he was afraid that he would end up doing something stupid to embarrass them both, like trip or, god forbid, faint right in front of her. It picked up even more speed as she looked directly into his eyes.

"M…May I speak with you?" He managed to get out without much stammering.

"Yes, of course!" she replied placing her hand on his arm and smiling, causing some small looks of amusement from her group of friends. Looking around at all the people making merry, he took her hand in his and pulled her through the crowds to lead her outside through the side door. They ended up in the place where Ichabod had caught Dr. Lancaster and the servant Sarah kissing not too long before. It had gotten colder outside and snow was slowly falling from the sky. The music from inside could still be faintly heard outside. Ichabod rubbed his arms on impulse and then set his eyes on Katrina, who looked both curious and uncomfortable, as though she wanted to know what he was thinking, but she would rather be inside where it was warmer. But he wouldn't do what he was about to do in front of that huge crowd. He barely had the courage to do it when he was alone with her.

"Katrina, I have been thinking about my time in Sleepy Hollow. It has forever scorned my rational mind to the point where it will never be the same. All of my principles, all that I really had to depend on in my life have been shattered while I have been here."

Katrina looked at him now with a hint of anger, as if she was being insulted. Ichabod felt a shot to his heart, almost actually drawing his hand to his chest. He made himself regain his composure and carried on.

"But despite all of that, I have a few reasons why I cannot regret the time I have spent here-the most important one of them is meeting you."

At that Katrina lifted her head and smiled. She couldn't help herself from being drawn to Ichabod. No matter how cold he at first seemed, he was always quick to show he was kind and warm-hearted underneath it all. Ichabod smiled back breathlessly, his heart skipping what felt like two beats instead of one.

"I have to return to New York. Whether or not I like to admit it, it is the only place where I have been able to feel like I slightly belong. I have to admit, however, that I do not particularly look forward to going back there alone. Because of that, I was wondering if you could, perhaps, go back with me……"

Katrina then shifted her head to look straight into Ichabod's eyes and her already large eyes widened. Ichabod swallowed hard as he struggled out the last few words.

"Go back with me…as…as my wife."

He closed his eyes momentarily and took a deep breath. When he opened them he saw Katrina, tears slowly rolling down her cheeks.

"OH GOD, WHAT WAS I THINKING?!?" he thought to himself, but just then a huge smile took over Katrina's face and she lunged forward to bury her head into his chest.

"Oh Ichabod, I was so afraid you were going to say you were going to leave for New York and leave me behind!" she said in a joy-soaked voice that left Ichabod speechless and hardly able to breath.

"I thought you would tell me that you found me too silly to be your bride! That I was too much of a child! To know that you think me worthy of your hand, it has made me the happiest woman alive!" she replied, hardly able to contain her excitement.

Ichabod felt himself almost faint right there. Luckily, he was able to regain his composure (again) and find more words.

"K…Katrina, h…how could you ever think a woman like you unworthy of anyone? You…you could easily have your pick of any man in the world! _I'm_ the one who should be considered unworthy of you! Too unworthy of your beauty, your joy and delight in life, too obsessed with reason and science to be worth your time!" He felt ridiculous blathering on like that, saying whatever happened to pop into his head at the time, but Katrina just laughed as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Ichabod, you hopeless fool!" Katrina jokingly replied. "Ever since I was the pickety witch and I laid a kiss on your cheek, I have loved you! So yes Ichabod, I will go back to New York with you, as your wife, as Katrina Crane!"

At that, Ichabod felt himself smile and heard his first real laugh in years roll out of him as they embraced each other. He laid his hands on her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck as they drew each other into their first kiss. Ichabod, for the first time, was too blinded by passion and love to be shy, deepening the kiss and drawing Katrina closer to him. She laughed slightly; she'd never seen him so up-front before! Ichabod felt himself blushing, yet simply smiled back at her and kissed her again. When they finally parted, Katrina laid her head on his chest, grabbed his hand, and led him back into the house. Now they had a reason all their own to celebrate.

**Please R&R, thanks for stopping by!**


End file.
